Elizbeth's Side
by xXKittyStrideXx
Summary: A young girl, no family or home finds herself in a situation that some may call a dream. Magical hope that one day her life was change from this awful place. Hoping for something to just take her away from reality.


My name isn't important but my story is; like any other sad story it starts with a broken girl. Someone who can't love or at least doesn't know how to, someone alone and scared. Afraid of others but most of all afraid of herself. Dreams that are suppose to be happy are nightmares. Smiles, are scream and cries for help but how can anyone help when my cries aren't loud enough; my cries are whisper with the fear of others. How can anyone help someone as broken as me. My heart has turned cold and my body is broken. I don't have a family of my own and I don't really know what makes a family. All I really know is how to take care of my basic needs like how to eat and find shelter, well at times. I'm only 16 and I'm not sure what life has in store for me or even what I'm living for; they call me Elizabeth or Lizzy for short. I was born a ginger; red hair, blue eyes the works. My clothes are never new but stolen. I don't have a home. I live on the streets of New York and yes it is scary at times but it's all I know. If I find a place it means I have to pay, not with money but other things; gross. I sleep behind dumpsters because if you're a girl sleeping out in the open, bad things happen. I take my showers in public restrooms and always try my best to look clean. I try to fit in with society. My favorite part of New York is the Halloween festival. I love stilling the mask and going to the festival because I can act like I belong; But what I don't know yet is that this year was going to be different. Magical as some people would say but what happens to me is hard to explain so all I can do is tell you this story because that's all you will see it as, is a story. This year was the beginning of the end of my worst nightmares; and so here's how it starts.

* * *

People screamed as they past Lizzy 'What's going on here? What are they running away form?' She thought to herself as she found herself running the opposite way of the crowd.

"I-I must be crazy!" She spoke to herself as she ran up see police cars everywhere but what really caught her eye was this woman running after something.

The woman had long black waving hair, nice clothes; she was beautiful. Lizzy took no time to follower the woman but at a safe distances, so she wouldn't be seen. The woman seemed to be following the voices of boys; as the woman made her way up the fire escape to the top of the four story building. Lizzy followed behind trying to be as quiet as possible. The woman stopped and took a picture of something only she could see; but as Lizzy kept her eyes on the woman she heard the voices.

"What was that?" first voice

"It's a camera flash" second voice

"We know it's a camera flash" third voice

"Who's behind the camera flash" first voice

"by my calculations it's a girl " four voice

"Are we going to kill her?" second voice

"What!" four voice

"with kindness" second voice

Lizzy was in a little bit of a panic as the woman started to make her way down the letter.

"I got this" third voice

Just then a rope whipped around the woman and pulled her onto the roof by the woman's arm 'Do I dare look? What am I afraid of? I have nothing to live for; so why?' She thought to herself as her body was frozen.

"She's hot. I can feel my shell tightening!" second voice

"we can hear you. If you don't give me the camera, I'm gonna-" Third voice

"Enough!" first voice

Lizzy looked up and saw what looked like a man wearing hard backpack or maybe a shell; standing on the rooftop ledge.

"Back off Ralph" The man standing on the ledge said

'Move!' She scream at herself in her head.

"Ma'am, Hello I apologize. My collie here forgot to say please. So would you please hand over the camera?" The man asked as he jumped off the ledge.

'Move!' it take a far minutes before her body inched it's way up to see what happen to the woman she was following.

"No, no, no, no, woah, Chill. It's Just the mask, see? Don't freak out... Right?" Second said before Lizzy heard someone hit the ground on the roof.

"Oh I think that went well" four voice

It took Lizzy sometime before she felt safe enough to start to peeked over the top of the wall just a little bit; just enough for her to see what was going on. The woman was on some blankets on the ground of the roof, it looked like she past out and Lizzy could see why she did. 'Turtles? No human turtles?' Lizzy thought in shock, she couldn't believe what she just saw. Four 6ft mutant turtles, they stood like man but they sounded like boy or teenagers. They had mask on their eyes; red,purple,blue, and orange. They were making sure the woman was okay.

"Blood pressure stabilizing" The turtle with a purple mask and weird looking glasses on.

"Why are we still here playing doctor?" The turtle with a red mask on asked as he looked like he had no patience.

"She may have a head injury" The turtle in a blue mask replied

"Uh correction, she a hot chick with a head injury which makes it our civic duty to-" The turtle in a orange mask tried to correct the blue masked turtle in his own way.

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Can you hear me? Do you know what city you're in? Do you know were you are?" The turtle in a purple mask asked as he tried to get her to respond.

"Have you seen that video where the cat plays chopsticks, with the chopsticks?" The turtle in a orange mask asked

"Can we focus here" the turtle in a blue mask replied pushing the turtle with the orange mask away

"Guys please, come on gave her some air." The turtle in a purple mask in explained

"What are you?" The woman asked as she slowly started to get up.

" Well miss, uh we're Ninjas " The turtle with the blue mask on replied

"We're mutants" The turtle with the red mask said with a little angry in his voice

"Technically We're Turtles" The turtle with the purple mask and glasses replied correcting the purple masked one

"Oh And We're Teenagers , but we can still have adult conversations" The turtle with the orange mask said trying to put his two since in

"Wait, wait, wait so you're Ninja? Mutant? Turtle? Teenagers?" The woman asked confused

"Well when you put it that way,it sounds ridiculous." The turtle with the purple mask replied as the turtle in the red mask did a back flip onto some melt thing beside the turtle in the orange mask.

"See she's looking at guys like, we're freaks. I bet that's why you took your picture? Wasn't it, show your friends?" The turtle in the red mask asked hold her phone were she could see it.

"Bro that's a good thing, maybe she has hot friends?" the turtle in the orange mask loudly whispered as the turtle in the red mask jumped down. "I looking for this?"

"Don't break it, no no no no no please." The woman pleaded

"How many time do I have to tell you, we don't break thing. We fix them, Donny already wiped the phone genius, problem solved, moving on." The turtle with the blue masked said as if he was the leader.

"Who put you in charge?" the turtle with the red mask yes in a angry tone

"you know who" The turtle with the blue mask replied

"Oh tension~" The turtle with the orange mask said in a making fun of them type of tone as the other two looked as if they were going to fight

Lizzy thought to herself 'Is this some kind of joke, I don't understand any of this but my arms are hurting. I don't want to move.' Her hands were sweaty and she was scared that she was going to make a sound and them would notice her. Lizzy don't want to be throw on the roof like the last girl so her trying not to move.

"It been like 30 whole minutes seen you guys had the conversation." The turtle with the orange mask continued

"Leonardo we want to make it home before master, we got to hustle" The turtle in the purple said referring to the turtle in the red mask

'Wait the turtle with the red mask, his name is Leonardo. The turtle with the red mask and angry is Ralph. The smart turtle must be Donny?' Lizzy thought to herself trying to figure things out.

"Leonardo" The woman repeated in more of a whisper but still enough for Lizzy to caught it

'Does her know them, no no no she scared I know?' Lizzy didn't really know what it think

"Do not say a word about this to anyone, if you do we will find you April O'Neil" Leonardo warned her

'No way she knows them but' Lizzy was confused about the situation she has followed

"We're on the move Raphael" Leonardo said to the turtle with the red mask

'I know it! Grumpy is Ralph!' Lizzy thought as if she was watching a TV show

"Raphael" The woman repeated as if she know them

Raphael put between his dagger like a ninja "wow" Lizzy said out louder not enough for anyone to hear her but enough to give herself a small heart a tack.

"Yeeeaahh.. We'll find you... O'Neil." The turtle in the orange mask said

'Oh shit I hope no one hear me!' Lizzy thought as she was about the start climbing down trying to be quiet

"I'm Sorry. That came across super creepy. we will find you thought" The turtle with the orange said before them all stat to jump away and the woman pulled out her phone; she tired taking more pictures of them.

'Stupid, that's what got you in this mess' Lizzy thought as she started to climb down not caring about making a little noise now that the turtle were gone. Lizzy made her way down the fire escape and walked out of the alleyway; turning left then to the end of the road still hear the turtles in the distance. Lizzy walked for a few before April past her in a hurry.

"I wonder what she is after, maybe chasing them?" Lizzy asked to herself watching April disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

Lizzy made her way back to the spot she likes to stay at, nobody came around it. An abandoned apartment building she made her own. One room in the hold place she fixed up the best she could but to get to it she had to jump over a whole in the stare case to get to the second floor and past a missing wall to the outside world on the third floor without anyone seeing her. Finally climbing a table left in the middle of the wall way, a whole in the third floor's roof to the fourth floor and past two doors. Room 4-4 she called it 'room 44' because it had a missing number between both four's. It was to corroded to made out what it was. She would guess but most of the doors had one number or non at all. Room 4-4 was the only decent room in the whole apartment building with all four walls. Nobody would never know she was in there.

Lizzy laid down on her bed she found in the building, she fixed it up. Thinking back on the magical thing she had experienced. Wondering if there was really something more to this awful world then she has been living in or if it was all just a dream or when she wakes up in the morning, non of this would have ever happened in the first place. Hoping that for once in her life something good would happen to her instead of this life she has been living.


End file.
